My Little Pony: A Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant
by JusSonic
Summary: Fanmake of another Homestar Runner Decembween short. Before the big Hearth's Warming Eve pageant in Canterlot, Twilight and her friends put on another one, weird but amusing, in their town of Ponyville.


Author's note  
And now, another Hearth's Warming Eve special. This takes place before the play in Season 2.

* * *

Pinkie, wearing a crown, fake wings, a fake horn and dressed like Princess Celestia, smiles happily as she stood with Rarity, dressed like an angel, somewhere. The Earth pony comments, "Wow, I can't believe it! The day of the super duper funny Hearth's Warming Eve pageant is finally here! All those weeks of rehearsing, practicing, remembering lines..."

"Err, Pinkie? Those aren't your lines." Rarity whispers to Pinkie. To the pinky pony's shock and embarrassment, she saw the crowd in front of the stage...and has forgotten that the pageant is on right now!

"What? Oh, horse feathers!"

The audiences laugh a bit. We now see a snowy field.

My Little Pony: A Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant

**"The Usual Credits"**

**"Fade to Commercial"**

We fade in and back in as we see the title, A narrator spoke up, "A Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant is brought to you by Waky-Pony Marshmallows and Marshmallow Mayonnaise!" He then sings a bit, _**"Made from the best stuff!"**_

We now see the poster as the narrator continues, "And Daring Do and the Hope of Hearth's Warming Eve in theaters December 27th!"

* * *

In the backstage area, Caramel and Fluttershy are backstage; the former is wearing a nurse like hat. He frowns while saying, "Oh great. Put on a crown from McPonie's and suddenly she's Mrs. Big Shock. I still can't believe that they cast Pinkie Pie as Princess Celestia!"

"Yeah, they sure did. Hope you aren't too jealous." Fluttershy said to Rarity meekly.

"You mares will get better respect for when you will perform in that pageant in Canterlot. At least I still get to play Nurse Hearth's Warming Eve. Yes, I cannot wait..."

"Oh yes, about that. I forgot to tell you...uh, Twilight gave the role to me, sorry."

Caramel looks shocked as Fluttershy takes the nurse hat from him, putting it on herself before leaving. The stallion sighs a bit, he can't believe that his role has been given to somepony else. Terrific.

Twilight, wearing a headset, arrives with Spike as the baby dragon said, "It's okay, Caramel. I'm sure you can try again next year."

"Yes. Caramel, uh, you can go home now." Twilight said to Caramel with a shrug.

On stage, Fluttershy in the Nurse Hearth's Warming Role is performing with Rainbow, in the role of explorer Daring Do, wearing the usual outfit and such. The yellow Pegasi pony said, "We must find the first Hearth's Warming Eve, Daring Do, long before it's too late."

"I will go search by the temple docks!" Rainbow booms in determination.

"Huh? The what," Fluttershy whispers the part to Rainbow puzzled.

"I said docks; I will search by those temple docks."

"Oh right, right, sorry, thought you said ducks." Fluttershy whispers before speaking loudly, "Oh yes, good thinking. Let me come with you, Daring Do."

The two ponies rush off to find the Hearth's Warming Eve as some of the audiencve members applaud eagery.

Backstage, Twilight smiles as she said, "Nice, good acting every pony." Turning to Fluttershy who is passing by, the purple unicorn adds, "Fluttershy, try not to go anywhere, okay? You're going to be on again very soon!"

"Twilight, why are we doing this kind of Hearth's Warming Eve Play," Spike ask Twilight puzzled. "I mean, I thought the one we're going to do in Canterlot is the real thing."

"Yes, but from research, this pagenant is supposed to take place many years after the first Hearth's Warming Eve was founded. Don't ask me out. Rainbow found it in some book."

* * *

A while later, Rarity is standing with Big Macintosh, who is wearing a jersey shirt, as they watch the play, the white unicorn said happuly, "I got to admit, I almost didn't recognize my Spikey-Wikey. His costume is really convincing."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said with a nod of agreement.

Indeed, on stage right now, Fluttershy is speaking with Pinkie who is standing with Spike...who is wearing a sign called 'Popular Vote as he is only watching the scene with prop gears behind the stage.

"Oh man, why did this just happen to me?" Spike mumbles to himself in disbelief.

"Oh my, we will need 50 bags of bites...err, bits, 50 bags of bits!" Fluttershy exclaims in concern.

"There is no way that I can do it, Nurse Hearth's Warming Eve! Why, the meanie famine went and ruined all the gold for our town." Pinkie explains sadly. She points a hoof while exclaiming, "Come on, Popular Vote! Let's get going; Yay!"

We see the rope that Pinkie Pie was tied to lifting her up as the sounds of a pulley are heard. A while later, the audience looks amazed...although we can see the Earth pony's hooves visible in the sky.

The audience applauds a bit as Rainbow, the one who was pulling her pinky friend, groans, "Argh, sorry! That is all you're getting out of this cool pony!" The stage curtain soon closes. "Horse feathers; this pony is like a huge cottage."

A thud sound is heard as Pinkie is heard yelping in pain. That gotta hurt!

* * *

Apple Bloom looks freaked out as she pace back and forth backstage. The filly and her friends Sweetie, Scootaloo and Nyx are scheduled to go backstage soon...and they are freaking out big time.

"Oh, Ah am done freaking out here!" Apple Bloom groans a bit. "Ah done can't remember mah lines...an' if Ah don't do so, Ah am going to ruin 'de whole play, let alone 'de pageant!"

"Well, remember them soon! We will go out very soon and you're making us nervous." Scootaloo groans a bit as Sweetie and Nyx shiver a bit, looking both nervous. These CMC got the case of stage fright, all right!

* * *

As the play continues, Rainbow is on a boat called the 'USS Moochick' as she rode on water (wooden cardboards) anyway while dodging prop squid arms with Applejack pushing the waves back and forth.

"Oh, how unfortunate. This is one terrible fate that was bestowed with me...er, become to me...there is one huge squid!" Rainbow exclaims while fighting the squid like mad.

* * *

In another part of the play, Rarity stood with Spike at a prop of a tower in Maris. The white unicorn dramatically, "Oh, Popular Vote; I will never forget you in a million years!"

Spike sniffs as he begins to cry, "No, my beloved angel! Don't leave me here alone!"

"Popular Vote, don't cry. They aren't supposed to. You might rust."

The crowd of course laughs at that scene, regardless of the drama. As this goes on, Twilight looks around puzzled. Something's wrong here.

"Hey, any one seen the Cutie Mark Crusaders and my daughter Nyx," Twilight ask her friends in concern. "They are supposed to be in two scenes here."

"Oh, I think the little fillies got nervous and went to the little fillies' room. I guess they're a bit sick." Pinkie explains to Twilight. The purple unicorn is concerned. Her daughter and her friends have to go out there soon! She turns to Applejack who is also wearing a jersey shirt.

"Applejack, can you get your sister, my daughter and their friends?"

"Sure thing, Twilight," Applejack said with a nod. "'Dis here play is open an' 'de fillies are needed 'ta make it complete here!"

* * *

As the pageant continues on, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy were all singing a song.

Rainbow: _**Everyone's searching, looking and searching...**_

Rarity: _**And everyone's hanging around!**_

Fluttershy: _**And who can be sure if we're looking for something**_**?**

Pinkie: _**And looking for something I am!**_

* * *

Applejack looks concerned as Scootaloo, Sweetie and Nyx are outside a stall while their friend is heard getting a bit sick. Nyx calls out, "Apple Bloom; we're okay now. You should come out of there.

"Right, come on, Apple Bloom, yew an' yer friends are holding up 'de show!" Applejack remark in agreement. The pageant must go on and the CMC are needed soon.

"But Ah will be there in a second!" Apple Bloom calls out making her sister sigh. "Tell them 'ta make something up we git our flanks out there."

"Hoo boy," Sweetie said with a sigh of concern. This may take a while.

* * *

The play continues on as the curtain opens up (the gang has to make something up while they wait for the CMC to get on stage). As we see Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie, the yellow Pegasi pony spoke meekly, "Oh, everypony knows me. My name is Cornbread...I tjhink."

Just then Rainbow speak in, looking in pretend excitement as she said, "Hey, I found a computer. Perhaps it can help us in our time of need!"

"Say, what is this computer you speak? Where is it?"

"Oh, this computer is a special tool which can be found on the moon. It's a moon computer."

* * *

The CMC are preparing themselves as they are now in their costumes. Apple Bloom said, "Remember yer lines, girls, don't forget them."

"We aren't, we aren't, come on." Nyx said with a nod. "We got to get going or the play will soon be over!" The fillies rush off to get onto stage to do their roles.

* * *

"Say, I heard the kind of planets that will let you do their axes." Rainbow said on stage while speaking with Rarity with a pretend smile. Where are the CMC?

"Hey, I can take you there, let's hop on, everypony!" Rarity exclaims with a smile though in pretend worry. Where are those fillies?

Just then the CMC, each wearing a sash that said 'The First Hearth's Warming Eve' and all of them in diapers, arrives frantically on stage. Sweetie calls out, "Here we are!"

"Yay, behold! The First Hearth's Warming Eve more than one." Fluttershy said meekly.

Some audience applauds while some are laughing. Apple Bloom groans, "What? Oh right, Ah remember, we were stalling because we were plum embarrassed."

"Diamond Tiara is never going to let this up." Scootaloo said while looking down, knowing that the CMC's bully won't let them forget this embarrassment for the rest of their lives.

"Yay; this is the best Hearth's Warming Eve ever!" Pinkie giggles. The applauding continues as the curtain closes, bringing the end to this awkward play.

We can see the program for the play itself.

**Act I****  
****Gwinky discovers that there isn't a Hearth's Warming Eve**

**Act 2****  
****Daring Do and Nurse Hearth's Warming Eve fight to the death on Mt. Fillymore**

**Act II****  
****The Unicorn Angel and the Popular Vote found out about their secret past**

**Act IV****  
****Everything end up being good at the end. Hearth's Warming Eve finally appears.**

**Cast:****  
****Daring Do...Rainbow Dash****  
****Princess Celestia...Pinkie Pie****  
****Angel...Rarity****  
****The Popular Vote...Spike****  
****Nurse Hearth's Warming Eve (Cornbread)...Fluttershy****  
****Toby #1...Big Macintosh****  
****Toby #2...Applejack****  
****Hearth's Warming Eve...The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Nyx)**

**Directed by Twilight Sparkle****  
****Lighting by Derpy Hooves and Time Turner**

****Caramel and the real Princess Celestia are not in this play**

We see a poster of the Daring Doo movie as an announcer booms, The system really works...you jerks!

**DARING DO AND THE HOPE OF HEARTH'S WARMING EVE****  
****THIS HEARTH'S WARMING EVE...****  
****THE SYSTEM REALLY WORKS...YOU JERKS!****  
****A Ponyinterviews/Diablo Production **

The End

Cast list  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie as Princess Celestia, Fluttershy as Nurse Hearth's Warming Eve  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie as Princess Celestia (singing)  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity as the Angel  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash as Daring Do, Applejack as Toby #2  
Peter New: Big Macintosh as Toby #1  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon as The Popular Vote  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom as The First Hearth's Warming Eve (sharing the role)  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle as The First Hearth's Warming Eve (sharing the role)  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo as The First Hearth's Warming Eve (sharing the role)  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx as The First Hearth's Warming Eve (sharing the role)

Author's note  
Hope you guys enjoy this short as I did making it! This was fun! Read, review and suggest!


End file.
